


It's True, I Feel The Pressure

by TheNotoriousN_Y_E



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe is done with her shit, Could Be Canon, F/F, Flirting, Honestly I'm in love with Rachel, It's not canon, Max is a coward, Wouldn't make sense if it were, actually no, could be au, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNotoriousN_Y_E/pseuds/TheNotoriousN_Y_E
Summary: “Okay fine. I’ll do it.” Max’s voice is firm, more in order to convince herself than the other two girls sitting opposite her. “I’ll do it just… just give me a minute.”





	It's True, I Feel The Pressure

An unsure glance.

 

“I’m not sure she’s ready, Chloe.”

 

An exasperated glare.

 

“Bull _shit_ she isn’t, I’ve been watching her. I’ve seen the way she watches us when we do it, the way her eyes widen, the way she licks her lips without realising it. Hell, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen her blush one time. She’s ready and she wants this, she’s just paranoid it’ll taint her reputation or some shit.”

 

A vague hand gesture through the air.

 

“Okay, no, I know your style has always been… interesting, but I refuse to accept that that is a good combination. And you know that blush was because of something you’d said!”

 

A finger pointed sharply.

 

“Max, I’m telling you, you’ll never look at it the same way again. It will change your life for the better, thereby making you a better person. Want me to say that thing again?”

 

A red face and a furrowed brow.

 

“You can believe what you want but you won’t catch me dead trying it. And don’t.”

 

A worried look.

 

“Chloe, maybe you need to just let it go…”

 

A fist thumping a hard surface.

 

“No! I will not back down until she tries it at least once! I’ve waited long enough and I want her to know what it’s like, I want her to know how good it makes us feel, Rachel.”

 

Eyes rolling backwards.

 

“I know fine well how it makes you feel, if the glazed looks in your eyes and relaxed jaws are anything to go by. Doesn’t mean it looks any better!”

 

More eyes rolling backwards before setting firmly on their target.

 

“Just dunk the _fucking_ fry into the _fucking_ ice cream, you coward!”

 

A pregnant pause.

 

“Did you just?”

 

A nod.

 

“Oh, I did. Long Max Silver, you are a coward.”

 

“Excu-”

 

“Don’t you trust me?”

 

The sigh that falls from Max’s lips is long and exhausted. Her eyes find Rachel’s beseechingly, begging for any help she can get but all she receives is a look and a shrug which says ‘Don’t look at me, this one’s on you’. The fries in front of her make her stomach growl but the ice cream next to them and the thoughts it provokes make her stomach twist. Eventually, after another louder sigh, she levels her gaze on Chloe again. “Of course I trust you, Captain.”

 

Chloe’s grin is brilliant and she slaps the table again, this time with sheer glee. “Then prove it, matey! Prove your allegiance or I shall fear a mutiny is on the horizon! The crew have been talking.”

 

“Hey, whoa, don’t drag me into this like that. I said no such things,” Rachel’s indignant frown is returned with a hand flapping in her general direction. 

 

“Not now, Siren!”

 

A perfectly shaped brow raises and red flannel clad arms cross.

 

Chloe’s pause is enough to show that one action from Rachel had it’s desired effect. “You’re so right, you should take the lead on this.”

 

“Uh huh,” Rachel clicks her tongue and leans forward over the table, drawing Max’s attention solely to her. “Look, Max, sweetie, we just want you to try this one little thing. It’s been kinda our thing and now we want to share it with you, okay?”

 

Max’s eyes are practically glued to Rachel’s plump lips and she gives a little nod. 

 

“It tastes so good, you just have to believe us. We wouldn’t lie to you, would we?”

 

A little head shake.

 

Rachel brushes a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“Good. If you do this one little thing for us, and it doesn’t turn out to be rewarding enough, we’ll go home and do that thing you like. How does that sound?” An innocent head tilt. A flutter of eyelashes.

 

Max gulps as Rachel bites her lip and winks at her seductively before leaning back in her chair once again. 

 

“Can we do that anyway?”

 

“Chloe.”

 

“What?”

 

“Okay fine. I’ll do it.” Max’s voice is firm, more in order to convince herself than the other two girls sitting opposite her. “I’ll do it just… just give me a minute.”

 

Chloe and Rachel nod excitedly and lean in again together in unison, watching intensely. 

 

Max’s attention turns once again to the now-melting ice cream and now-cooling fries in their brightly coloured packaging and she takes a deep, steadying breath to gather herself. She can feel Rachel and Chloe leaning yet even closer in anticipation and shrugs off any excess hesitation. ‘ _Just fucking do it, Max, it’s just one fry with a bit of vanilla ice cream on it_ ’, she tells herself, shuddering anyway.

 

Chloe doesn’t think she’s seen Max move so fast in her life but in less than a second it seems, Max has conquered her obstacle with a pinched nose.

 

And with admittedly a heftier amount of ice cream than Chloe had thought she would attempt.

 

Max’s eyes are closed tightly and her hands curled into fists on the table as she slowly chews and Rachel already knows the fuss has been for nothing.

 

“Well?” Chloe demands.

 

Max squints at her as she finally swallows. 

 

Rachel has to place a hand firmly on Chloe’s thigh to stop her damn leg from shaking.

 

“It’s… good,” Surprise is evident on Max’s face as she reaches for another fry and dips it without trepidation.

 

“Fucking yes! It’s hella good and you finally fucking know it!” Chloe crows for the whole restaurant to hear. “Quick, Siren, high five me before the moment is gone!”

 

Rachel laughs at Chloe’s enthusiasm but her head shakes as she raises her hand.

 

“Can we still do that thing I like?”

 

A hand shoots into the hair, flailing wildly.

 

“Hello? Yeah, hi, can we get a container or something? We gotta go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Nichole
> 
> This was just a bit of fun to try get myself back into planning out an Amberpricefield multi-chap I've been thinking about doing.
> 
> And fries and ice cream are fucking awesome.
> 
> Title lyric from Wait by NoMBe


End file.
